Kiss Me Under the Snowflakes
by SnarkWolf
Summary: A one-shot series about the developing relationship of Jack Frost and Elsa, Queen of Arendelle, along with their daily lives with their friends. Various ratings apply to each story, but Rated M just in case. Non-linear storyline, so expect back and forth stories.
1. Christmas For The Two of Us

**'Sup? So anywho, here's my first Jelsa story (and hopefully, not my last). I apologize for any out of character moments, but I believe my story is good and I hope you all will too. :)**

* * *

_**Summary: A short, fluffy one-shot about Jack and Elsa having a little Christmas party of their own. Rated K+.**_

* * *

It was a cold and snowy night. It seemed that everyone in Arendelle had been asleep. But someone not from Arendelle was swiftly and quietly jumping up the castle. This figure was Jack Frost, the spirit of winter and Guardian of Fun.

"Psst! Elsa! Elsa!" called the white-haired young man as whisper-quietly as possible while softly knocking on the bedroom window. Who was this Elsa he was calling out to? Let's pan over to the bed.

There was Elsa; who had beautiful blonde hair which could almost appear as white as the young man's. She was the young, elegant ruler of Arendelle, who lived in this castle with her younger sister, Princess Anna. She slowly woke up to the knocking and opened the window.

"Jack, what's going on? It's very late in the nighttime." Elsa asked him.

"I know. Which is the perfect time for us to have our own little Christmas party in the great outdoors."

Elsa raised her eyebrow. "Are you serious? Out there?"

"Yes, of course I am. I may be the Guardian of Fun, but I can be serious at times. And I seriously want you to come with me." said Jack as he extended his arm to Elsa.

"Promise me nothing bad will happen tonight?" Elsa questioned.

"Don't worry, with me around, nothing can ever hurt you. Trust me." Jack reassured.

Elsa gave a little grin and grabbed onto Jack's hand.

"I trust you, Jack."

"Hold on tight to me, Elsa." Jack requested. Elsa nodded and wrapped her arms around him. He launched himself and the girl through the snowy air, his right arm holding his staff and his other arm holding onto her. Since Elsa was still not used to this, she was nervous about accidentally falling from Jack's arm.

"Hey, Jack?" Elsa raised.

"Yeah?"

"What if I fall?"

"Don't be ridiculous. I'd never let that happen; I love you too much."

Simply hearing that made Elsa blush a pinkish shade of red. She knew Jack loved her, he has said so many times, but she just wasn't sure _how _he did, platonically or romantically. And every time she tried to ask if it was either this or that, he always managed to avert the question by being the playful man he was, which Elsa would get initially a bit annoyed by, but always ended up loving anyway.

"I know that, Jack. But about that… Do you love me as a friend or… love me like _that_?"

"Yes." Jack smirked, once again trying to dodge the question.

"Yes? What do you mean, yes? That's doesn't answer my question." Elsa grumbled a little, still blushing.

"The point is, Elsa, is that I simply adore you and love you. _How_, however, is a secret until further notice. Is that the answer you wanted to find?" the white-haired man smiled.

"Not quite, but so far, your answer is very close, so I'll take it."

"Alright, then. Oh! Look, Elsa! Here's where we're going to be for a couple hours." exclaimed Jack.

"That was awfully fast. I wonder how far we've gotten."

"Well, I do consider myself the fastest spirit around. And I like to live up to that title."

Jack and Elsa descended to a somewhat forest-y place full of snow and the tiniest flakes of snow glisten on the branches.

"Wow! Jack, this place is simply…beautiful." Elsa beamed in astonishment.

"This is the place where I like to be by myself sometimes. Only when someone means a lot to me will they be allowed to be with me here."

Elsa blushed even harder. "So…has there been anyone else here before, Jack?"

"So far…just you." admitted Jack as he blushed a little and scratched the back of his head.

All the more reason for Elsa to question the kind of love Jack had for her. She wanted to know. She wanted to know so badly. But she trusted that Jack would tell her in time, so she chose to be patient.

"B-but that's not important right now, Elsa. The important thing is for us is to have fun tonight. Got it?"

"Got it." Elsa nodded.

"Great." Jack smiled. "Now, what do you want to do first?"

"Let's have a snowball fight." the blonde girl bluntly, yet somewhat politely requested Jack. He smiled and turned around to go to his "war side", still talking to Elsa.

"Okay, but just so you know, challenging a winter spirit to a snowball fight is a risky mo—"

But before he could finish his boast, Elsa had just formed a snowball while his back was turned and threw it to the back of Jack's head. Jack was not amused.

"Hey, I wasn't ready, Elsa!" Jack growled as he brushed the snow off his hair.

"Rule number one, Jack. Never let your guard down. You never know when the enemy is going to strike." Elsa chuckled, as she was about to form another snowball. Or more.

"Oh yeah? We'll see about that, my queen." challenged Jack as he conjured up snowballs himself.

For the next fifteen minutes, Jack and Elsa did nothing but laugh and throw snowballs at one another. Elsa always did this kind of thing with Anna, but somehow, with Jack, it felt very different.

Soon enough, the snow battle was over, and the pair was lying next to each other in the snow making snow angels.

"Looks like you and I are equally tied, Frost."

"I guess you're right. That was the most fun I've had in a while."

"It was?" Elsa turned to him.

"Uh-huh. But the night's not over yet. I've got something else fun to do as well. Would you like to go sledding?" Jack requested.

"Well, I'd love to, but we don't have sleds."

"Aren't you forgetting that we can make sleds out of ice?" he teased.

"O-of course, right! How could I forget?" the girl stammered as she blushed. Jack smirked and ruffled her hair.

"It's cute how you can be absent-minded sometimes." The white-haired young man laughed as he continued to ruffle Elsa's hair.

"I-it's not cute. Not cute at all. Let's go up the hill now, shall we?" Elsa said while fixing her hair, trying not to blush again.

"Sure, whatever you want." Jack said.

As the hill was a little steep, Jack and Elsa held each other's hands so neither of them would fall. Yeah, right. By the time they reached the top, they both made their ice sleds. But before they could start, Elsa wanted to get something off her mind.

"You know, Jack…"

"Hm?"

"I've always been able to see you."

"I know. But… I'd like to hear it from you how you can, if you please."

"Certainly. Ever since I was little girl, I've read fairy tales with Anna. And one night, I came across you. Except for a few factors, we're quite alike." Elsa began to tell as she slowly moved her hand towards Jack's, which he non-hesitantly grasped.

Elsa continued. "I started to believe in you when I realized that even though you're not human, you're still someone who was like me. I've still kept my childlike beliefs in you, even after I had shut the world out. Because I always knew in my heart that someday, you'll be there with me."

"I've always been there with you, Elsa. You just never saw me before." Jack revealed.

The girl was surprised with his answer. "R-really? Then what took you so long to show your presence to me? Not that it bothers me…actually it bothers me a little."

"Well, for starters, I was a little bit suspicious."

"Suspicious? How come?" Elsa wondered.

"Yeah, suspicious. I never knew someone like you before. With the power of ice and snow like myself, I was astounded by your abilities. I had to give myself time to see if what I was seeing is true. But after watching over you all this time, I've come to believe that it was true that you were like me and from then on, I wanted you to see me and for you to know that you didn't have to be alone with your powers; it pained me to see you alone. And even after your kingdom had accepted you, I still felt I needed to be by your side."

"So…you've been watching over me for a long time?"

"I have. Sorry if that sounds creepy and that I didn't show up earlier, especially when you needed somebody. That was really dumb of me."

"No, it's fine. It's actually a relief that someone, especially you, was looking out for me all this time. It doesn't really matter that you didn't show yourself at first; all that matters was you were there anyway."

Jack gave a big smile and so did Elsa. As Elsa leaned closer, Jack suddenly lost his balance, fell on his back, and started to sled down the hill. Elsa immediately jumped on her sled and followed Jack.

"Hold on, Jack! I'm coming!" Elsa exclaimed as leapt from her sled to Jack's. They both held each other until they reached the bottom.

By the time they reached the bottom, Elsa was suddenly on top of Jack. They both blushed heavily.

"Whoa." they said in unison.

"That was fun and exciting." Jack spoke up, with eyes open wide.

"True, but I'm about to do something more exciting." Elsa said as he cupped her hands around Jack's face and gave him a tender kiss.

"Wow. I take it back. _That _was exciting. And that's exactly how I feel about you."

"I-it is?" Elsa stammered again.

"Yes. That's how I love you, Elsa. Nothing less, but could be a lot more. I mean it." Jack confessed.

"Jack…"

But before Elsa could give him another kiss, she let out a tired yawn.

"Oh, looks like you're exhausted. I'll take you back home."

The sleepy girl held Jack tightly as he flew through the sky and she thought to herself: "I'm not afraid anymore."

Soon, they reached Elsa's bedroom window and she went back inside.

"I had a lovely time, Jack. I want to do this again with you sometime."

"You got it, anytime. Anyway, I bid you good night, Elsa." saluted Jack as he was about to go.

"Hold on." said Elsa as she intercepted Jack's forearm.

"Yes?"

"You…don't have to go so soon, do you?"

"Well, I could. Unless you want me to stay longer."

"Stay the whole night with me? Please?" Elsa requested.

Jack nodded. He went inside and closed the window behind him. Elsa went under the covers of her bed and invited Jack in. Jack quickly wriggled his way in there and put his arm around Elsa.

"We don't have to do anything, do we?" Jack interrogated.

"No. Let's just lay here until we fall asleep. Is that okay?"

"Yes. It's just…perfect."

"Good. Hey, Jack?"

"Mhm?" mumbled Jack as he took Elsa's arm and placed it on his chest. Elsa could feel his heartbeat, which made her nervous, but somehow managed to soothe her.

"I….I…" she stuttered, but Jack put his index finger near her lips.

"Shh. You don't have to say it yet until you're totally ready, okay?"

Elsa nodded and kissed Jack on the cheek before slowly drifting into dreamland, with her hand still on Jack's chest. Jack then kissed Elsa's forehead and drifted off to sleep as well, but not before placing his hand on top of Elsa's.

"Merry Christmas, Jack." Elsa whispered in her sleep.

"Merry Christmas, Elsa." Jack whispered back.

* * *

**Author's note**

**- I portray Elsa as somewhat playful here. 'Cause Jack is bringing out the child in her. :)**

**- I'll probably focus on what Elsa brings out in Jack in another story.**

**- By the way, Merry Christmas!**

**EDIT: This is now the first story in the series.**


	2. I Want To Be Your Everything

**Here it is. The sequel to "Christmas For The Two of Us". I've decided to expand the storyline, so this is now a series. This story however, is rated M for sexual content. This part is mostly inspired from tumblr posts.**

* * *

**Summary: Everyone can see that Jack and Elsa are lovers. That is, except Elsa herself. What does she feel for Jack? Let's find out. Rated M.**

* * *

"Wait, so where did you say you were going, Anna?" Elsa asked her younger sister.

"We're going to a festival in the neighboring village." Anna answered while holding on to Kristoff's arm.

"I don't remember you mentioning anything about a festival." her older sister stated.

"You don't? I think I mentioned it during dinner last week, Elsa. And as I can remember, you said yes."

_Flashback _

"Hey Elsa, can Kristoff and I—" Anna started to ask.

"Yes, you can." Elsa answered before her sister could finish her question.

_Flashback over_

"Oh right." Elsa suddenly remembered. "A lot of things have been on my mind lately, I should've let you finish your question first. Me and my poor communication skills. "she face-palmed.

"But can we still go? Please? Please? Pleeeeaaase?" Anna interrogated with huge puppy dog-like eyes. "Kristoff, help me out here." she turned to her boyfriend.

"All right. Please, Elsa? I'll make sure that Anna's safe. Anyway, Olaf and Sven are coming with us too. We'll only be gone until the day after tomorrow. " Kristoff politely begged.

"Well, it is going to be lonely…but since you did ask, I guess I'll give you my permission." Elsa sighed.

"Really? Oh, thank you, Elsa! Don't worry, we'll be back first thing Friday morning!" Anna exclaimed as she hugged Elsa tightly.

"You're welcome, Anna. But I think you're hugging me a bit too tightly."

"Whoops, sorry." Anna apologized as she let go.

"No, no. It's quite alright." Elsa assured.

* * *

Later that night, Elsa was lying down on her bed as she pondered on her thoughts about being alone in the castle for the day after.

"Okay, so if I'm going to be alone tomorrow, what do I do? I would have wanted to come with them, but Arendelle needs me here."

Just then, she heard a knock on her window. Before opening it, she took a peek to see who it was. It was Jack Frost, the spirit of winter and her "special someone".

"Hey, Elsa." Jack greeted.

"Jack?" said Elsa as she opened her window and Jack stepped inside.

"Yup, it's me. I came over to see how you were." he responded as he brought Elsa's face close to his and kissed her. The young queen was still not exactly used to this, so she got embarrassed pretty quickly.

Ever since their first kiss and that night they spent sleeping next to each other, she's been getting shier and shier around Jack and mixed emotions were almost always forming inside her; often fogging up her thoughts. Not to mention the event in question coaxed Jack into expressing his feelings for Elsa more.

"Ahem. Thank you for your concern, Jack. But you don't always have to use my window to enter; there's a door. And kissing me without permission…" Elsa spoke as she blushed, which Jack enjoyed.

"Why? You don't like it, Elsa?" the white-haired boy smirked.

"I-i-it's not that! It's just…it's surprising sometimes. So, uh, let me get ready before you kiss me next time, okay?"

"Okay, but just so you know, kisses are much better when you don't expect them."

"You have a point there…"

"Alright, then. Shifting the subject, I heard you're going to be alone tomorrow."

"Yes, I will be. I would go with them, but I need to be here just in case Arendelle needs me. Come to think of it, I don't really have a choice. I am the queen after all."

"Hmm…here's an idea. How about I stay with you tomorrow?" Jack suggested which made Elsa blush.

"That's nice of you to offer, but I don't want to trouble you."

"It's no trouble at all. And don't give me the excuse that just because you're used to spending time alone means you should be. I'll be here with you tomorrow, it's not optional." Jack insisted with all seriousness.

"You're serious about this?"

"I am. I want to spend time with you and to be with you."

"You're not kidding around…okay, I will see you here tomorrow. But I still need to see Anna, Kristoff, Olaf and Sven off in the morning."

"Understood. I'll be waiting for you when you get back. See you tomorrow, I love you." Jack smiled as he stole another kiss from Elsa and flew off. Elsa closed the windows, went under the covers and pressed her fingers on her lips as she pondered her thoughts again.

"Jack and I have been like this for quite some time now. I know he loves me and I think I love him…no, I do love him; I just haven't told him yet. We kiss a lot and we get really close. So, what does that exactly make us? Are we lovers or something else?"

* * *

Unbeknownst to Elsa, Kristoff and Anna were listening the whole time through the door. Kristoff simply raised his eyebrow in confusion while Anna looked like she was a little more than enthusiastic about the idea of Jack and Elsa.

"Yahoo! Did you hear that, Kristoff? We don't have to worry about Elsa being alone! And the best part, it's Jack!" the strawberry blonde-haired girl jumped for joy as sparkles surrounded her face.

"Is it just me or your really hoping for a Jack and Elsa romance?" Kristoff asked.

"Of course I am! Not just because of their abilities, but their personalities match well together, despite being opposite; Elsa's seriousness and Jack's playfulness and so forth. Not to mention how close they are. Do you see it?"

"Come to think, it does make sense." Kristoff grinned. "Well, it is really up to them about where they stand; we're just gonna have to wait for the confirmation."

"Wherever they stand, I hope it is what I think it is." Anna excitedly hoped as her thought bubble contained a childlike drawing of Elsa and Jack holding hands.

"It could be. Now, we can't spend the whole night eavesdropping. We have to get up early tomorrow. And you know and I know that you're not a morning person and sometimes, it's hard to wake you up."

"True, but I wake up a little bit easier whenever you—" Anna started to respond.

Kristoff blushed as he covered her mouth. "Okay…no need to finish that sentence. Let's just go to sleep, shall we?"

"Alrighty." Anna nodded as she and Kristoff went back to Anna's room.

* * *

The next morning, Kristoff, Anna, and Olaf were getting ready to go and Elsa was seeing them off.

"This is going to be such a wonderful trip! I can't wait to hug everybody at the festival!" Olaf grinned as he waved his arms happily.

"They'll be glad to hug you too, Olaf." Kristoff followed up. "Ready to go, Anna?"

"Yeah, just hold on a second, Kristoff." Anna answered as she was still bidding Elsa goodbye.

"Okay, I'll wait." Kristoff answered back.

"You don't need to worry about me, Anna. Turns out someone is keeping me company for the day." Elsa said as she lightly blushed.

"Is it Jack?" Anna snickered as she raised an eyebrow.

"How did you know that?" questioned the very flustered queen.

"Simple elimination, my dear sister. You and I both know that we have a few close friends and it just so happens that—"

"You and Kristoff were eavesdropping again, weren't you?" guessed Elsa which startled Anna, whose jaw dropped.

"I'm sorry, Elsa! But come on, you and Jack; it just makes sense. It wouldn't be surprising if I found out that you two were l-o-v-e-r-s." the younger sister teased.

"L-lovers? No, no, no; it's not like that!" Elsa shook her head.

"Then what is your relationship like?"

That's right. What was their relationship like?

"To be honest…I don't know, Anna. We haven't really thought about it yet."

"Well, I'm pretty sure when the time is right, you and Jack will find the answer you're looking for." Anna smiled reassuringly.

"Thank you, Anna. I hope so too." Elsa grinned as she gave her sister a hug. "Have a nice trip."

"See you tomorrow, Elsa." the younger sister bid as she hopped into the wagon with Kristoff and Olaf with Sven pulling it. Soon, they got going and Elsa waved goodbye until they were out of sight.

"Okay, now to go back to the castle to check if Jack's there…to see if he kept his word." Elsa thought to herself, still looking flustered.

* * *

When the young queen returned to the castle, she saw a path of frost leading to the den.

"Looks like Jack kept his word."

She followed the frost tracks to find a sleeping Jack on the couch. Elsa's heart was beating as she looked at him. She reached out her hand to nudge him awake, but before she could, he grabbed her arm and suddenly, he was on top of her, still on the couch.

"Jack, what are you doing?" Elsa stammered in confusion.

"You startled me." Jack smirked.

"And your reaction is to…grab me like this?"

"Well, sort of." the white-haired boy teased as he kissed her.

"I guess North was right when he said that you held a record on the naughty list." Elsa commented as she blushed and pouted.

"Hey, don't worry. I was just teasing. I wouldn't try anything unless you were comfortable with it." Jack promised as he let go of Elsa's arms, which allowed the girl to sit up properly and fix herself.

"Good. At least you know your limits." the blonde girl replied as her heart continued to pound. Her head was full of mixed emotions but she knew she had to ask Jack about where they stood.

"Could I ask you something, Jack?"

"Sure, anything."

"Um, what does it feel like to be lovers?"

"Huh?" Jack gave an inquisitive look.

"I mean, something like Kristoff and Anna have. And I was thinking that if it's possible for Anna, then it could be possible for me in the future…"

"What are you talking about, Elsa? Aren't we together as well?"

"We are?" a very perplexed Elsa yelped.

"Well, aren't we? We're frequently in each other's company, even when we're outdoors, we kiss, we embrace, and we sleep next to each other whenever you ask me to stay over, no questions asked." Jack stated in an "as-a-matter-of-fact manner" with a slightly smug face.

"For the record, you initiate most of it and we only did the last thing once." Elsa added.

"Ah, ah, ah. Remember, you kissed me first _and _asked me to stay that night."

"Oh, right; I almost forgot. I don't know what kind of thoughts were in me when I did that." stated an embarrassed Elsa.

"How can you say we're not lovers after all the things we've done?" Jack questioned, looking a little nettled.

"…The thing is…I don't exactly understand what it means to be lovers. All this affection you've been giving me lately is relatively new to me, so I don't really know how to react. Plus, I haven't even said—"

With that response, Jack figured that he might've been pressuring Elsa into something she wasn't used to yet. He wrapped his arms around Elsa and hugged her, which made her even redder.

"I'm sorry for making you uncomfortable, Elsa. Just say the word and I'll stop everything."

"Huh? What? No, that's not what I meant! Like I said yesterday, just because it startles me doesn't mean I don't like it." Elsa insisted.

"So you do like the attention I give you?"

"Yes, I do. If I didn't, I would've made you stop." she admitted.

"If I knew it was unsettling for you, I would stop. But it would be very hard for me, since I really love you and all; I can't help but want to give you as much of my love as I can."

"…I don't know what to say, Jack. All these feelings inside me…" Elsa breathed as her heart pounded rapidly.

"May I know those feelings, Elsa?" the boy said as he put his hand on Elsa's

Elsa couldn't hold these feelings in anymore; she took a deep breath and poured them out.

"I love it when you make me feel safe. I love it when you make me feel I'm not alone. I love it when you fly to my window just to see if I'm okay. I love playing in the snow with you. I love when you hold me into your arms whenever there's something wrong. Kissing you was something I did out of the blue. I didn't know what I was doing; all I knew was that I wanted you by my side, all the time. All in all, what I'm saying is…I love you, Jack. I love you."

Jack's eyes widened after hearing Elsa's confession. He could feel his heartbeat almost palpitating. Now that he was sure what Elsa felt for him, he had fallen more in love with her. He lifted up Elsa's chin and kissed her, this time much deeper and more passionate than the previous kisses. Elsa's face got even redder and she could feel that her heart was going crazy. She placed her hands on Jack's face, which in return, he ran his fingers through her hair.

"Jack…" Elsa whispered.

"Elsa…" Jack whispered back.

As she and Jack continued to kiss, Elsa felt a spark inside her head, which gave her an idea. She wanted to be one with Jack.

She slowly stood up and took Jack's hand. As they went up the stairs, their fingers began to intertwine. Once every few seconds, their blushing faces would look at one another and give each other an awkward but adoring smile.

As soon they reached Elsa's bedroom, the young queen sat Jack down on her bed. She then sat on his lap facing him and began kissing him again. It wasn't long before Elsa gently pushed him down and stripped his hoodie off. She continued to kiss him from his lips to his neck, then his chest, and then his stomach (It was kind of awkward for her, but not for Jack. Heck, he was enjoying it.).

"I've never done this kind of thing before, Jack. It's my first time. I don't know if I'm any good at it." Elsa stammered as she continued to kiss Jack's body.

"Really? From what I'm feeling right now, you're very good at it. And it's my first time, too. So, let's do this together, shall we?"

"Mhm. Just so you know, you're the only one who's allowed to see me like this." she bluntly stated.

"Duly noted. It's our little secret."

Jack then unzipped the back of Elsa's dress and slowly slid it off her body. Then he unhooked her bra and slipped off her panties; which he then dropped to the floor. He took a glance at Elsa's naked body and was simply in awe.

"Wow. I never expected see _this_ under all that royal frock." he marveled.

"Well, were you expecting something else?" Elsa asked, looking a bit embarrassed.

"No, I mean…it's better than I expected. Even better than in my dreams."

"You're exaggerating, Jack— Wh-what? You dream about this?"

"Yes—I mean, no!– I mean, huh?" Jack tripped over his words and blushed then he suddenly kissed Elsa to shut _himself _up.

"I'll never say stupid things like that again." Jack stated as he blushed.

"Hey, it's alright. And I don't mind if you say stupid things…they're a charm point." Elsa reassured as she kissed Jack's lips once again. And she began to whisper in a sexy tone.

"Put me in your care, Jack Frost."

It didn't even take a second for Jack to figure out what Elsa meant. He wrapped his arms around Elsa and turned both of them over so that this time, he was on top. He caressed the curves of her body, causing her breath to hitch.

By that time, he had already taken off his pants and boxers, exposing his bottom half, where there was a clear excitement right in front. Elsa was getting more and more turned on; to the point of nearly freezing her sheets when Jack moved closer and closer so she could feel it. And boy, did she feel it...perhaps a bit too much. It started to feel painful for her as Jack began to thrust.

"Elsa, are you okay?" a very concerned Jack asked since Elsa started to hyperventilate. He held her hand and interlocked his fingers with hers.

"I'm fine! It's just that…it kind of hurts." she admitted, still holding on to Jack's hand tightly.

"Well, it will hurt if you're nervous and tighten yourself. Relax your mind and body. You'll feel much better."

Elsa took some deep breaths and started to relax. The pain she initially felt had lessened and she was enjoying it. As her moans were increasing and she was calling out his name, Jack responded by continuing to thrust and grunted out her name.

"Jack...ahh...ahhh...Jack!" she called out.

"Elsa...Elsa..."

The thrusts got faster and faster until they both climaxed at the same time; seeing nothing but the color white for a while. Jack and Elsa felt like they had just reached the top of a very steep mountain after a long time of climbing. And their simultaneous climax was the brisk mountaintop air which hit them in the right spot.

Soon after, they opened their eyes and held a gaze that spoke louder than words ever could. They shared a long, passionate kiss before holding that gaze again.

"I can't believe we just did that, Jack. You were fantastic." Elsa smiled as she pet his hair.

"I know. So were you. Sorry about messing up your hair, though." Jack apologized.

"It's okay; I messed up your hair too, right?"

"Pretty much, yeah."

They looked at one another and chuckled.

"So, what do you want to do next? It's almost noon." Jack asked.

"Right now, I just want us to be like this a little longer."

"Is that fine with you?"

"Why wouldn't it be? I'm with my lover."

"I love you, Elsa."

"I love you too, Jack."

Jack grinned and pressed his forehead against Elsa's forehead. And for the rest of the morning, they stayed in bed, just simply being with one another as the lovers they are.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**- I'm sorry if it's not as detailed as anyone would like it to be. I've had bad (well, not very good) experiences of writing smut (which is obvious in some of my M-rated yuri stories). I'll try and improve.**

**- Please give me suggestions for possible plot lines for future stories. I do have some of my own, but I'd like to hear yours.**

**- Thank you very much for the reviews. Keep 'em coming. :)**


	3. Absence Makes The Heart Grow Fonder

**So sorry for not updating so long! I've been so busy since I went back to school. This story is somewhat anime-esque and slice-of-lifey and random with a dash fluff (I sound really girly right now, don't I?). If any of you are anime fans like I am, you'll probably enjoy the cameos of some characters from two of my favorites series mentioned in the summary. And these stories don't follow the laws of time, so expect stories to be in an anachronic order and that characters from different timelines from other media will make cameos.**

* * *

_**Summary: When Jack leaves Elsa early in the morning for an assignment, she gets instantly lonely when she wakes up and he's not there next to her. Rated T. Cameo appearances with characters from Free! and Clannad.**_

* * *

The morning light touched Jack's eyes, which woke him up from his slumber. He had spent the night with his girlfriend Elsa after she threw a party for the citizens of Arendelle that was fun yet hectic, so it drained some energy from her (though she was able to make love with Jack for a while) after it ended.

The previous night during the party, however, Jack received an assignment from The Man in the Moon to make it snow in Japan. The problem was that he had to go to a far away country, which meant he had to be away from Elsa for a while. When he woke up, he suddenly remembered.

"That's right. I'm supposed to perform my duties today…" Jack thought to himself as he had his arm around Elsa, who was still sleeping and embracing him. "…but it's going to be difficult for me to just leave this beautiful dreamer so early in the morning."

As the white-haired young man reluctantly started to leave the bed, his lover whimpered a little, as if she knew that he was going to go away for a while, despite being asleep.

"I'm sorry I have to go so soon, Elsa." he said as he gently caressed her cheek, "But don't worry, I'll be back before you know it."

After writing a note and leaving it next to her, Jack kissed Elsa on the forehead, put his clothes on, opened and then closed her window, and flew off, feeling guilty about just leaving her.

Almost immediately after, Elsa woke up to the noise.

"Jack?"

Then she noticed the note next to her. It read:

_Elsa,_

_I'm sorry I had to leave so soon. The Man in The Moon told me I had to make it snow in Japan. I didn't want to wake you because you looked like you really needed rest after that party (and our "after party"). But I promise that I'll return and spend the rest of the day with you and everyone else later once I'm done. I love you. See you later._

_- Jack _

"Jack's in Japan? Oh, well…at least he left a note." Elsa sighed as she started to get lonely. Suddenly, a familiar face cheerfully burst out of the door and jumped on top of Elsa's bed.

"Good morning, Elsa!" Anna greeted her sister, which startled her a little.

"Good morning, Anna. Looks likes someone's cheerful today." Elsa replied with a somewhat blank expression after her initial surprise.

"Is everything alright, Elsa? You seem down. And where's Jack?" Anna asked as she looked around.

"Japan. The Man in The Moon assigned him to make it a snow day. Damn, he's so far away…" Elsa muttered as she showed her sister the note. Anna read the note and looked at Elsa.

"Japan is pretty far away. You miss him, don't you?"

"Yeah, I do. He's my boyfriend, so I would definitely miss him if he's away."

"Well, according to the note, he did say he'd be back. So all you need to do is wait for him. Keep your head up, Elsa; he'd never break a promise to you."

"You're right, Anna. I can trust Jack to keep his word. Thanks." smiled Elsa as she hugged her sister. "Still, it gets lonely without him…" she said in her mind.

"You're welcome, Elsa. By the way, what did Jack mean by 'after party'?" Anna questioned as she re-read the note. Elsa blushed and snatched the note away.

"Um…it's a secret. Anyway, do you want to go ice skating after breakfast?"

"Do I! Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy! I'll go get my skates!" the younger sister jumped around happily like a child.

"And I'll go get dressed."

"You should, Elsa. I was wondering why you're in your underwear instead of your pajamas." Anna observed just as Elsa covered herself.

"You knew all along, didn't you?"

"Of course I do. I'm pretty sure that moaning and hyperventilating was not from a ghost encounter." Anna stated, trying not to laugh. Elsa felt awkward, but shrugged and laughed anyway.

"Were Jack and I really that loud?"

"Uhh..." Anna left before that question got answered.

"I'm assuming that means yes." Elsa said as she did an aside glance.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jack's first stop in Japan was a town called Iwatobi Town.

"Well, it's a small town. But it's a nice start." he shrugged.

The winter spirit started flying around when he spotted a high school that had a swimming pool. There was a sign there and he descended so he could read it.

"Iwatobi Swim Club…"

Then he looked at the pool. And you know what he did next? That's right, he froze the pool. Not with a harsh intention though, he just wanted to play a prank.

"Sorry, Swim Club, but your pool has just been Jack Frosted!" he snickered. But before he left to make it snow in other parts, he looked at the frozen pool and imagined himself and Elsa skating on it, laughing and holding hands.

"Elsa…" he said to himself and then shook his head. "That'll have to wait. Duty calls." he sighed as he launched himself back into the snowy air.

As he left, two members of the aforementioned swim club went to the pool and were shocked to discover that the water was frozen.

"Oh no. The water…" a black-haired boy gasped as he saw it.

"Haru…" his friend, Makoto, a tall brown-haired boy, was equally shocked.

"I must save you, water." Haru declared as he was about to jump in. Makoto grabbed on to him.

"Haru! The water is frozen! We can't swim in it!"

"I don't care, Makoto! Water is water, even when it's ice!"

* * *

Back at Arendelle, Elsa and Anna had just finished eating breakfast and were headed for a frozen nearby lake as they were having a conversation.

"Elsa, I'm getting hungry…" Anna moped as she dragged her feet.

"Again? You had seven chocolate chocolate-dipped waffles. You even ate half of mine." Elsa addressed.

"I can't help it, sis! Your waffles are just so fantastic! Please make some more after we're done ice skating!"

"Okay, okay, I will. I guess Jack would want some too…" Elsa said, still thinking about him.

"I'm sure he will. Now, come on! You promised you'd show me how to pirouette on ice!" the younger sister said as she grabbed her older sister's arm and run.

"Energetic today, aren't we?" Elsa giggled.

* * *

Jack, meanwhile, was nearly done with his assignment. He had to visit just one more town, the town of Hikarizaka.

"Okay, one last stop and I'll be coming home to Elsa." Jack smiled to himself as he stood on the rooftop of an apartment building and started to make it snow. A family living in one of the apartments, the Okazakis, were watching the snow fall from their window.

"Looks like Jack Frost is here again." the father, Tomoya, stated.

"Indeed, he is." added the mother, Nagisa.

"Who's Jack Frost, Mama?" asked Ushio, the daughter, playing with her dango toys.

"He's a winter spirit, Ushio. He's like the Yuki-onna, but he's a bit more playful and he's not scary. He's capable of making blizzards like her, but it seems that he prefers it when children play in the snow. "

"…Which explains why the snow is playful, rather it being a blizzard which means you can play outside, Ushio." Tomoya followed up.

"Jack Frost sure knows how to bring the fun!" Ushio cheered as she put on her winter clothes. Jack overheard and smiled. Yuki-onna was next to him and was sort of jealous.

"I can see why children like you so much." Yuki-onna snarked.

"Well, I am the Guardian of Fun. Plus, I'm not scary like you." Jack snickered, which slightly irritated the other winter spirit.

"Keep your jokes to yourself, Frost. Just because the Man in The Moon gave you an assignment to make it snow here doesn't mean you can steal my thunder. Remember, I cause the blizzards here."

"Got it. And I'm not stealing your thunder; I'm just providing winter fun."

"Ugh. Do whatever you want." Yuki-onna stated.

"What I'm going to do right now is to fly back to Arendelle so I can be with my girlfriend. I would stay longer here and play with the kids, but I owe Elsa my time as well. Oh, how I wish she was here with me. She would enjoy seeing this."

"Like I said, whatever."

Jack rolled his eyes and called upon the wind. He jumped into the air, catching a flight to get back to Arendelle as fast as possible. As he flew, he saw little Ushio looking up at the sky.

"Thanks, Jack Frost." she said.

"You're welcome, Ushio." Jack smiled as he looked down.

Then he went on his way.

"I coming home, Elsa! I'm coming home!"

* * *

After a few hours of practice, Anna got the gist of the pirouette on ice, despite her getting dizzy. After one more spin, she sat down over next to Elsa, who was still quite gloomy about Jack's absence.

"Did I do well, Elsa?" Anna questioned as she held her head.

"You did very well, Anna. Are you dizzy?"

"Yes, quite. But I'm more concerned about you."

Elsa's eyes widened "Me? How come?"

"Well…you've been a bit gloomy and lonely since this morning. Do you really miss Jack that much?"

"Well, not as much as this morning…" Elsa fibbed.

Anna didn't believe it for a second and raised an eyebrow.

"Elsa…" she said in a deadpan expression.

Elsa sighed and told the truth. "Okay, okay, I miss him even more now. It's just that…ever since we got together officially, I'm used to seeing him all the time and being with him. It used to not bother me when he's not around…but now…even a few hours away from him gets lonely."

"I understand, Elsa." Anna sympathized as she patted her sister's back. "I get the same feeling whenever Kristoff's away. He's away right now and that really sucks."

"At least he tells you where's he's going before he leaves."

"But Jack left you a note."

"I know he was being considerate because I was so tired from last night, but still! It wouldn't bother me at all if he just woke me up just to tell me he had to go somewhere because of a job. It's no trouble for me."

"It wouldn't bother you?" a familiar voice spoke up from behind them.

Elsa and Anna turned around and saw Jack standing there. Elsa was indeed very surprised. She had so many things to say to him. But right now, she was cross with him for leaving her, so she immediately threw a snowball at him.

"What the—? What's gotten into you, Elsa?" a perplexed Jack asked as he wiped the snow off his face.

"You idiot! How dare you leave me alone in my own bed!" a flustered, blushing Elsa yelled.

"Elsa, you were tired and you were sleeping. I didn't want to bother you, so I didn't wake you up. I left a you a note." Jack defended.

"You could have just woken me up and told me. It's really lonely when I wake up and you're not there. I have to be sure that the person I love will be safe whenever he goes away. I know you have your responsibilities, but I just want you safe, Jack."

Jack realized that Elsa worries about him a lot and that it might've been better if he just told Elsa where he was going instead of just leaving a note. To apologize, Jack walked closer to Elsa, kissed her, and held her in his arms.

"I'm so freaking sorry, Elsa. I do have my responsibilities, but you're always going to be my number one. I promise you, next time when I go out on duty, I'll tell you first."

Elsa blushed and hugged him right back. Many different emotions were in her, but she was glad to see her boyfriend back to her.

"What can I do make it up to you, Elsa?"

"Do a camel spin on the ice."

"I don't camel spin." Jack tried to get out of it and then Elsa started to tempt him.

"If you don't do it, I won't do that thing you like…" she smirked as she winked, which made Jack feel a slight tingle.

"What is that thing you like, Jack?" Anna teased. Elsa whispered the answer to her ear and she chuckled.

"Hey, you can't tell Anna about that!" Jack declared as he turned red.

"She's my sister, Jack. It's okay for her to know. Now, onto the ice."

Jack furrowed his eyebrows and walked on the ice. He was a good figure skater; he just doesn't like admitting it. He started skating and he did a spiral. He slowly raised his right leg, leaned his body forward and did a camel spin. The sisters had big smiles on their faces as Jack spun around. It felt awkward for him, but at least he made Elsa happy.

"Now do you forgive me, Elsa?" Jack said as he turned red and pouted.

"I forgive you." Elsa smirked as he kissed Jack. "Now, let's go have some chocolate-dipped waffles."

"What's this about waffles?" Jack questioned.

"Elsa's waffles are the best. You should try them, Jack." Anna requested.

"You never told me you could make waffles, Elsa."

"You never asked." the queen grinned as she kissed Jack's nose. Anna, being their biggest supporter, had sparkles in her eyes and squealed in delight. Jack and Elsa turned around, laughed, and the three of them walked back together to the castle.

* * *

**Author's note**

**- I was originally supposed to use another anime, Kanon, since it takes place in a town where it's snowy all the time. But I'm not that familiar with it, so I replaced it with Clannad.**

**- My next one-shot could either be the story of how they met (possibly like How I Met Your Mother, though it won't take either Jack and/or Elsa nine years to tell their kids, lol) or Jack revealing his past as a human to Elsa.**

**- I'm very happy to know that this series has gotten so many favorites and follows. Thank you very much.**


	4. I Know That We'll Be Safe and Sound

**Jelsa story number 4. Took me almost a week to do, but it was worth it. A lot of stuff has been happening with me lately, both good and bad. But the best part is that last week, I got waitlisted for a spot in my dream university and there's a very good chance I could get in. Anyway, like some of my previous stories, this one is based on stuff I found on Tumblr. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Summary: Jack starts unexpectedly recalling the memory of how he became a winter spirit at night while he tries to sleep. He doesn't know why it's happening and Elsa is worried about him. He has to figure it out before it gets out of hand. Rated T.**

* * *

"One… two…. three!" counted a young brown-haired man after lifting his sister off thin ice. The sibling shared a laugh; then the ice cracked.

"Whoa!

"Jack!" the girl called out to her brother, who had fallen in cold water after the ice under him had collapsed.

He'd been in that cold water for a very long time. When he woke up, he saw the moon. His hair had become white and he could control ice. He was quite happy and went back to the village to greet the people. But when he tried to, they phased through him, much to his shock.

* * *

"Aah!" Jack gasped as he woke up and quickly sat up, accidentally waking Elsa in the process. He was hyperventilating, which concerned Elsa.

"Is everything alright, Jack?" she asked, rubbing his shoulders.

"Everything's fine, Elsa. Just go back to sleep, okay?" Jack assured as he kissed her.

"If you say so…" answered Elsa as she covered herself with the blankets again, still obviously worried.

"What was that all about? Did he have a bad dream?"

* * *

Morning soon came and it was time for breakfast. Normally, the royal servants would make the breakfast, but recently, it seems that Elsa and Anna have been doing this more often, not that they minded; they simply loved to cook. Without a doubt, Kristoff and Jack enjoyed the sisters' cooking and always looked forward to it.

"I wonder what they're making today, Kristoff." Jack wondered.

"Dunno. But I'm pretty sure whatever they're making is 100% delicious. They always are." replied Kristoff as he high-fived Jack.

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Elsa was mixing the pancake batter while Anna was chopping the bacon into bits.

"Be sure not to chop them too much, Anna. We don't want to end up with granulated bacon."

"Got it. Where are the chocolate chips?" Anna asked as she looked around.

"Third shelf." Elsa replied.

"Okay, thanks." the younger sister thanked as she grabbed the chocolate chips. She placed a cup or two in a bowl and brought it along with the plate of bacon bits to counter near the stove. Elsa poured the pancake batter into a pan, which started to cook from the bottom quickly. Anna was very prepared for the next step.

"And now to sprinkle the chocolate chips and bacon bits." Anna did as she did what she just said. "Flip it over now?"

"Uh-huh. The bottom has finished cooking, so it's okay to flip it over now." the older sister nodded as she turned over the pancake.

"These are going to taste so delicious, Elsa!"

"I know. Sweet and salty, those flavors are a great combo."

"Awesome." Anna smiled as she raised a thumbs-up.

"Hey, can I tell you something, Anna?" Elsa asked.

"Of course. Go ahead, Elsa. I'm always ready to listen."

"I think Jack had a bad dream last night." Elsa started to explain as she continued to cook the pancakes.

"How can you tell?"

"Well, while we were sleeping, he suddenly sprung out of bed, breathing heavily. It's worrying me. I think he had some sort of vision or a bad dream."

"Do you think Pitch would have something to do with that?"

"I'm not sure. If it was Pitch, Jack would have known that immediately and attack him. It might just be something else…"

"Well, whatever it could be, it'll probably go away. It might just be a one-time thing, you know?"

"Right. I shouldn't be over-thinking that. Jack's a strong guy; he can definitely hold his own."

* * *

Minutes later, all the pancakes had been made and Anna and Elsa were just about to serve them at the breakfast table.

"Sorry it took so long, guys." Anna apologized.

"It's okay, Anna. It's worth the wait. Looks great. Smells great. And I bet they taste great." Kristoff grinned, which made Anna blush.

Soon enough, everyone began having breakfast and had very satisfied-looking faces.

"How are they, Jack?" Elsa turned to her boyfriend.

"They're fantastic, Elsa! You and Anna made something really delicious once again." Jack smiled which made Elsa smile too.

"Thank you, Jack. That's very sweet of you."

"Of course. I wouldn't lie to you." Jack said as he poured some more maple syrup on the pancakes.

"So what's everyone going to do today?" Anna asked.

"I'm going to be busy filing some documents." Elsa spoke up.

"I have to deliver some ice to the neighboring village." said Kristoff with his mouth full.

"Guardian duties." Jack answered.

"Well, I'll probably just stay here and read some books. Need to catch up to _The Mortal Instruments_." Anna said.

"Alright then. Everyone be back here for lunch, okay?" Elsa reminded them.

"Okay!" the rest said in unison as they scuttled.

* * *

Later, Elsa was looking at the documents, but it was obvious that something else on her mind.

"If it wasn't Pitch…what's going on then? What's happening to him? I know it shouldn't bother me, but it is. Can I do any— Come on, Elsa. Now's not the time for that. You'll ask Jack later." she said to herself.

* * *

The day went by quickly and soon, it was night once again. Jack and Elsa were about to sleep when Elsa suddenly spoke up.

"Hey, Jack."

"Mm?"

"Are you feeling…okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay. Why do you ask?"

"It's just that…last night, you woke up out of the blue. You were hyperventilating."

Jack was indeed surprised that Elsa noticed, but he remained cool, calm, and collected.

"Don't worry about that, Elsa. It was probably just a random wake-up." Jack defended.

"But…"

Before Elsa could finish, Jack kissed her and embraced her.

"Don't stress yourself out over me, Elsa. I'm fine." he insisted as he cupped his hand on her chin. "Get some sleep, okay?"

Elsa nodded as Jack kissed her forehead and drifted off to sleep. Elsa tucked herself in after, remaining suspicious. She pondered her thoughts.

"What's bothering you, Jack? I want to know if there's anything I can do."

* * *

Later that night, Jack started to have that same vision. His body was shaking.

"He passed right through me…"

And with that, he kept on fidgeting, which startled and woke up Elsa.

"Jack?" Elsa called softly as she saw her boyfriend toss and turn.

"No…no one can see me… I'm invisible. Aah!" he screamed as he woke up. He was even more confused and shocked, rather than scared. But he was still shaking.

"Jack, what's wrong? Tell me!" Elsa said as she hugged him tightly.

"Elsa…I have somewhere to go." Jack said, with his eyes disappearing from under his hair.

"But Jack…there's something bothering you."

"I know. And I'm going to find out." Jack said as he grabbed his staff. "Wait here for me, okay?"

Elsa didn't want him to go, but he had to do what he had to. And that was to find out why he's been having that recurring memory. She silently gave her approval and he flew out the window.

* * *

"If it was a nightmare, then I would've felt Pitch's presence. But instead, it was a memory I witnessed in my sleep. From when I saved my sister to when I became a winter spirit. I gotta ask Tooth about this. She might know why this keeps appearing in my head.."

He flew as quickly as he could to Tooth's Palace, hoping that she could help. Tooth noticed him arriving and walked up to welcome him.

"Jack! How nice of you to visit! How are you?" Tooth greeted as she hugged him.

"It's nice to see you as well, Tooth. As for how I'm doing, I have something to ask you." Jack stated.

"Oh. How can I help, Jack?"

"Well, for two nights in a row, I've been having a recurring memory of me not being seen after I died and became a winter spirit. It might be telling me something. I thought it was Pitch at first, but I couldn't sense him."

"I see. Does Elsa know about it?"

"In a way. She knows that I've been waking up randomly at night because of it and it worries her."

Tooth shook her head. "That's not what I meant, Jack. I meant, does she know about your past?" Tooth questioned.

"All I've told her is that no human saw me for over three-hundred years until I met Jamie and then his friends. My past as a human, however, I haven't said anything about." Jack confessed.

"…I think now is the right time for her to know, Jack."

"How come, Tooth?" Jack asked as his eyes widened.

"The memory of your past life as a human is coming back to you not because of Pitch and his nightmares, but that the memory is urging you reveal it to Elsa." the fairy revealed.

"Huh? I don't exactly understand, Tooth."

"I think someone else can explain it better to you when it comes to that matter."

All of a sudden, a puffy pink cloud of smoke appeared, revealing Cupid. Cupid was not a Guardian, but he was an acquaintance of them. He is known as a symbol of love, appearing as a baby to humans and appearing as a slender, handsome, young man to other myths and the Guardians.

"Hello, Jack!" greeted Cupid with a grin on his face.

"Um, hey Cupid. What's going on?" Jack asked.

"Just getting ready for Valentine's Day, even if it's still a few months away. I'm advanced that way. You?"

"A memory of my past showed up in my mind two nights in a row while I was trying to sleep. I've been unintentionally waking Elsa up and she's just as confused as I am. Tooth said I should tell her. What do you think, Cupid?"

"I'm with Tooth on this. You must confess to Elsa of your past. Your memories are telling you to trust her with your past, like she trusts you with her past."

"…But what if she thinks it's weird? What if she doesn't believe me?"

"Has she ever stopped believing you?"

With that question, Jack evaluated his thoughts. Even before they got together, Elsa always believed him and trusted him, even if he was a trickster. Jack, in return, would stay by her side and be ready to protect her, no questions asked. He realized that it was unfair to keep this secret from her, so he too, agreed it was time she knew. Elsa was the most precious thing in his life.

Jack shook his head. "No, she never has."

"That's because she loves you, Jack. You love her too, don't you?" Tooth interrogated.

"I do. The love I have for her is more than I could describe."

"In a relationship, you're not just lovers. You are also best friends and confidants, which means you don't have to hide things from one another. You and Elsa have a kind of love that many people dream of. It doesn't just happen at a snap of the fingers. This kind of love needs to grow and keeps on growing even after you've gotten together." Cupid told Jack in all seriousness.

"It took quite a while for Elsa to tell me of her past…I've seen her at times when she was little, but I never knew what was she was going through until she told me. If she trusts me with her past, I can trust her with mine."

"Now it's your turn to tell her, Jack. Go for it." Cupid encouraged as he patted Jack's shoulders. Jack nodded with a look of determination on his face.

"I will." he said as he saluted Cupid and Tooth and flew off. Tooth and Cupid waved him goodbye.

* * *

Flying as swiftly as he could, he was in Arendelle in just a few minutes. Elsa, who started getting dark circles around her eyes, had been patiently waiting for him in the balcony. She was happy and relieved to see her boyfriend back and kissed him softly when he descended. Jack was happy to see her too and was more than ready to tell her.

"So what did you need to find out, Jack?" she asked.

"Sit down, Elsa. This may take a while." he answered as he took Elsa's hand and sat down with her on the bench.

"You see, Elsa. I wasn't always like this."

"What do you mean, Jack?"

"I used to be human."

Elsa was surprised; she was shaking, but not in disbelief; she was shocked. Very shocked.

"Y-you used to be human? H-how is that possible, Jack?" Elsa stammered as she held onto Jack's hand.

"Let me explain. My birth name is Jackson Overland and I was born in Burgess, Pennsylvania. My family was poor and struggling to make ends meet, but that didn't stop me from having fun. I was just happy playing with my friends and taking care of my sister. It was a pretty good life."

"You were even optimistic even when you were human. I guess that's why fun is your center."

"It always was. Even as I died…" Jack said with a slightly melancholic tone. Elsa kept holding on.

"How did you die?"

"One day, my sister and I were going ice skating. But unfortunately, the ice was very thin and would crack easily. It started to crack underneath her feet and mine as well. I tried to make light of the situation by telling her that we could have fun instead. She didn't believe me at first, since I always played tricks on everyone. I proved to her that I wasn't joking by playing hopscotch on the ice and getting myself away from the cracks. When it was her turn, I counted to three and lifted her off the ice with my staff. She was safe, but the ice under me cracked, I fell into the water, and I drowned."

Once she learned the reason, Elsa's chest pounded, imagining how that happened.

"Oh my...what happened after?"

"After I fell, all I saw was darkness. Then I felt that was rising up to the surface. When I opened my eyes, I saw the moon, bright and round in the night sky. I picked up my staff and began forming frost on things as soon as I touched them. I felt ecstatic and suddenly, I was flying up in the air. I saw a nearby village and flew over there. I greeted the villagers, but they didn't respond. I tried to ask a kid where I was, but he ran right through me. That's when I realized that no human could see me. No one believed in me. I was alone."

Elsa gazed at Jack. Hearing about Jack dying and leaving his human life behind, and finding the reason for his three hundred year isolation was a lot to take in.

"That's why nobody could see you for three hundred years?"

Jack nodded. "Yes. It was only until Jamie saw me for the first time that no one could see me. I was so lost and confused; I didn't know what I was doing existing in a world that couldn't see me." He kept holding on. "I know this is a lot for you to take in, Elsa. But you have every right to know who I was before. I love you and I trust you completely."

Tears began to stream down Elsa's face because she fully understood how Jack felt. She hugged him immediately. Jack was perplexed, but not upset.

"You gave up your life to save someone you cared for. That was very noble of you, Jack." Elsa spoke.

"I did what I had to do. More than anything, I wanted my sister safe from harm. I would do it again if I could. Even if it means dying all over again." Jack admitted.

"Have you ever imagined how your life would've turned out if you both survived?" she wondered as she kept embracing him.

"There were times where that has crossed my mind. I do still miss my family and my friends. But all of that, that's in the past. It's been a long time since I've had a family, I've forgotten what it feels like."

Elsa hugged him even tighter, still crying. Jack reciprocated just as much.

"You still have a family, Jack. A really big one, in fact." she assured him.

"I do?"

"Yes. You have the other Guardians. You have Jamie and his friends."

"Yeah, they are like my family." Jack agreed.

"And right here in Arendelle, you have Anna, Kristoff, Olaf, Sven, and me. We're your family now. And like one, we'll never let you feel alone."

Those sweet words repeated in Jack's mind. He held up Elsa's face and sealed their lips with a loving kiss. Elsa happily kissed him back. Jack then rested his head on her shoulder.

"Just for a little while, Elsa…"

Almost immediately, she felt droplets falling on her shoulder.

"Jack…it's okay for you to cry. It's okay." Elsa whispered as she held the back of his head.

"I've only ever cried once or twice in my entire life. I've gone through so much, but I never let it get to me. But with you, I can truly let myself go. You're my best friend and my lover. You're the one I love the most, Elsa."

Elsa sniffled and continued to rub Jack's back. As the snow gently fell, they held one another as the young queen pondered her thoughts.

"I love him more than I could ever truly express. It took him a lot of strength for him to tell me about his past. After everything he has told me tonight, it makes me want to stay by his side even more. He may have lost a lot in the past, but he has so much more now. And he truly deserves everything good after all he's been through. I love you, Jack Frost. I love you."

* * *

**Author's note:**

**- The "How I Met Your Mother" plot will take a lot of conceptualizing, so I'm putting that on hold for a while. In the meantime, please keep on giving me suggestions. I would appreciate that a lot.**

**- Thank you again for all the faves and follows. It really makes my day. :)**


	5. First Love

**Jelsa story number 5. This is slightly darker than the other stories with some profanity and violence, but there are still sweet moments here. This story takes place before Christmas For The Two of Us.**

* * *

_**Summary: In this story, we come to learn how Elsa realized Jack Frost was her first love. Rated T. **_

* * *

"So Elsa, what did you think of _Let The Right One In_?" Jack asked as they went upstairs.

"Aside from the vampire aspects, which creeped me out, I thought it was very sweet with the subject of first love," Elsa answered.

"Ah, first love. Touching, isn't it?" he said as he grabbed her hand, making her smile.

"Yes, it sure is."

From there, Elsa reminisced about her realization that Jack was her own first love.

* * *

"Jack Frost, you get back here!" bellowed Elsa as she held down her skirt. The Guardian was floating in the air, being the natural trickster he is.

"No freakin' way, Elsa! If anything lifted up your skirt, it was the wind, not me. Didn't know you wore tangas. Haha," Jack teased, which made her blush.

"Why you…" grumbled the queen as she conjured a giant snowball.

"You're gonna throw that thing at me?" Jack raised his eyebrow and smirked.

"No, I was thinking that I could make you into a snowman," Elsa replied sarcastically as she tossed the giant snowball. Jack averted it quickly.

"Whoops, missed me!" Elsa tossed another one. "Missed me again!" The queen then picked up Olaf.

"Olaf, is it okay if I use you for a while?"

"No problem, Elsa! I'm just glad to be part of the fun!" Olaf saluted.

"Alright. Get him, Olaf!"

"Wheee!" Olaf cheered.

"Looks like your aim is not—oof!" Jack nearly gloated until Elsa hit him successfully with Olaf. The impact was so much that Jack fell into the snow.

"That was fun! Can we do that again?" Olaf giggled as he put himself back together.

"Yahoo! I got you, Jack!" Elsa laughed. Jack, though in defeat, smiled at the sight of her laughing.

"There's nothing more endearing than a young queen at play."

"Well, that's payback for lifting up my skirt. Perv." Elsa said as she crossed her arms.

"All right. Now we're even. Could you help me up, please?" Jack asked as he extended his arm. Elsa grabbed his hand and pulled him up.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"You know something, Elsa?"

"Yeah?"

"You've come a long way from the girl who almost attacked me when we first met," Jack smirked.

"Well, you were basically like a creeper when I first met you fully, so I reacted impulsively and do what any girl would do to a mysterious-looking guy," Elsa said.

"Well, it's just that— Hold on, what do you mean meet me fully?"

"Uh, never mind. Let's just go back to the castle, shall we? It's pretty late and I have that meeting with the prince of Daggeron," the young queen awkwardly laughed; not quite ready to tell Jack that she saw him since she was a child.

"Uh, okay?" Jack gave an inquisitive look. He thought Elsa was having a crazy thought, but he just shrugged it off.

"Elsa, what _did_ you mean 'meet him fully'?" Olaf asked.

"I'll tell you some other time, Olaf."

"All right. You can tell me anytime. Anyway, I need to go home to my tiny igloo. See you guys tomorrow!" Olaf said as he waved goodbye to the two of them.

* * *

When they reached the castle, Anna just burst out of nowhere and gleefully glomped both Jack and Elsa.

"Whoa. Looks like someone missed us." Elsa grinned.

"Of course I did!" Anna giggled as she let them go. "So, how was ice training?"

"We trained for about twenty minutes, but we ended up playing for the last two hours and forty minutes. And she threw Olaf at me." Jack confirmed. As soon as Anna heard that, her eyes started to shift and smiled in a somewhat creepy way. Needless to say, Elsa was very concerned about her sister's facial expressions.

"What's with the face, Anna?"

"Oh, nothing." she snickered, pretending not to notice.

Jack and Elsa both took an aside glance and thought the same thoughts.

"Why is she looking at us like that?"

They both looked at one another and blushed before looking away.

"Uh, I should probably go. I have some work to do," Jack sighed, which made Elsa quite gloomy.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay for a little while longer, Jack?" Elsa questioned.

"Don't worry, Elsa. I'll be back here tomorrow," the winter spirit assured. "After all, I can't leave someone I love for a long time."

Elsa's faced turned red. "I'm sorry, what?"

"Ahahaha. Well, I'll see you guys tomorrow," Jack teased and ruffled Elsa's hair as he exited the castle via window.

"Did he just say he loved me?" Elsa turned to her sister, very confused.

"Yes, indeed he did. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to be in my room for a while," Anna replied as she ran up to her room and started squealing on joy upon hearing Jack's random confession to Elsa. The younger sister went back downstairs as if nothing happened.

"All right, I'm done." Anna said nonchalantly.

"Anna, I keep telling you. Me and Jack? Never going to happen. We're just friends," Elsa tried to insist.

"Come on, Elsa. He said he loves you."

"I know, but maybe he means it platonically," Elsa rolled her eyes.

"Well, it's one or the other," Anna shrugged as she secretly kept fangirling inside her head. "Please let it be what I think it is! Please let it be what I think it is!"

* * *

Soon, it was time to sleep and everyone was getting ready to go to bed. Elsa had bid Anna and Kristoff goodnight and she headed to her own bedroom. Up to now, she was still thinking about what Jack said.

"That Jack Frost…that trickster. First, he claims that he didn't lift up my skirt and now he says he loves me. Make up your freakin' mind, Jack! Oh, how you annoy me!" she paced back and forth. "Sigh, you've had a long day, Elsa. It's time for you to rest."

Elsa climbed into bed, slowly closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Almost immediately, she entered Dreamland and was in an igloo.

"Hm. Not bad. This igloo's pretty big. A little chilly though…that's strange. Usually the cold doesn't bother me," Elsa noticed.

Just then, she heard a knock on the door. She immediately ran up to answer it.

"Elsa, I found you! I thought you got hurt or something," a relieved Jack said as he was trying to catch his breath.

"Jack? Don't worry about it; I'm okay. Just a bit chilly, which is a bit unusual."

"You are? Hold on."

Without a second thought, Jack took off his hoodie, revealing to be wearing nothing underneath. Elsa took notice of his shirtless torso and her eyes widened.

"Oh. My," she thought to herself.

"Here, wear this for a while. It should make you a little less cold," he stated to her. But it seemed that Elsa was stunned silent.

"Elsa?" Jack raised an eyebrow as he snapped his fingers to bring Elsa back to reality. Elsa quietly thanked him and quickly put on the hoodie.

"This may be a dream, but his hoodie feels so soft…" she felt.

"Feel better, Elsa?"

"Yes. Thank you."

"Can I keep you company for a little while?"

"I don't mind at all, Jack. You can sit here with me," she said as she patted the area next to her.

"Okay."

Jack sat down and scooched a little closer. He put his arm around Elsa, which she was surprised by, but did not object to. Her heart was beating fast.

"You know, Elsa…"

"Yes, Jack?" Elsa followed, trying her best not to blush.

"Simply liking you is not going to satisfy me. My feelings for you are stronger than you think…"

Elsa's chest pounded harder. "You're such a tease, Jack…"

"Why don't you tease me, too? So we'll be even," he whispered. His voice resonated in her ear, turning them red. Elsa, barely holding herself back, placed her hand on the winter spirit's face, leaning in for a kiss…

And then everything turned white and Elsa woke up hyperventilating.

"What was that? Was I about to kiss Jack?" she asked herself, still breathing in and out. She then felt sweat, in the form of miniscule snowflakes, all over her body. She checked under her sheets to see if there was anything else that felt weird on her body. (Let's just say what anyone was expecting down there was down there.)

"This isn't right at all! I'm a responsible, proper queen! I shouldn't be having impure fantasies like that!" she tried to convince herself.

"But could there have been a reason why my dream was like that?"

Then a hypothetical light bulb popped up above Elsa's head.

"Could I…possibly have a crush on Jack? Aagh!" Elsa grunted and fell back into bed, trying to deny that. "It can't be! That dream was nothing but lust. That's right, lust! Lust won't last. Pretty soon, I'll be over that!" Elsa motivated herself to think that way.

"I mean; Jack is more than just a handsome face. He may be a trickster, but he's really smart, he makes everyone laugh, he's protective of everyone…he's the nicest guy anyone could ever befriend…"

* * *

The next morning, Elsa's eyes had dark circles around them, since she had trouble sleeping after that dream and began dozing off. Anna and Kristoff glanced at her to see why she looked like that.

"Hey Elsa, are you okay?" Kristoff interrogated as he tapped her shoulder.

Elsa woke up. "Huh? Oh. Yes I'm fine, Kristoff."

"Are you sure, Elsa? You look pretty sleepy," Anna followed up.

"Sorry, I just had a lot of things keeping me up."

"Can I get you some coffee?"

"Yes, please."

Anna poured some coffee into a mug and handed it to Elsa.

"Thank you, Anna."

"You're welcome, Elsa," said Anna with a smile.

As Elsa was drinking her coffee, one of the royal servants, Georg, went to the dining hall to inform the queen.

"Your Majesty, I believe that Prince Kirk of Daggeron has arrived."

"Of course. Thank you for informing me, Georg. Kindly tell Kai and Gerda to send him in. I will be there to greet him in a while."

"Yes, your Majesty," Georg bowed as he went on his way.

"Another suitor?" Kristoff blinked.

"I believe so, Kristoff."

"What this about a suitor?" another male voice spoke up. Elsa recognized that voice immediately.

"Ahem. Good day to you, Jack." Elsa greeted.

"Good day to you too, Elsa. Anna. Kristoff."

"Good morning," Anna and Kristoff said unison.

"So, this Prince of Daggeron…is he a suitor of yours?"

"Well, not exactly. But if he brings it up, I'll…think about it."

"Oh. Okay," Jack said as he nodded. Elsa noticed his blankness and got worried that she might've upset him since he made a "love confession" to her yesterday.

"Um… you're not upset about it, are you?" Elsa asked him.

"What? No. It's not my job to tell you what to do. You tell yourself what to do. You're the queen after all," Jack answered.

"Right, right."

"Anyway, I'll be around the castle if you need me," he addressed as he exited the dining hall. Elsa looked at him with sad eyes.

"He said he loves me, whatever that means. That was really sweet of him to say so, but I don't know how I exactly feel about him. All I know is…I don't want to upset or hurt him," she thought.

"Anna? Kristoff? Is it fine if you two keep Jack company for a while?" Elsa requested.

"No problem, Elsa. Let's go, Kristoff," Anna instructed as she went to go look for Jack. Kristoff followed after.

As Elsa was headed to meet Prince Kirk, she couldn't get Jack off her mind.

"Please be okay Jack…"

When she reached the council chamber, a young man with black hair wearing a loose white shirt and an unbuttoned red waistcoat was waiting there, accompanied by two bodyguards.

"I apologize for keeping you waiting, Prince Kirk. I have been a little busy. "

"It's no trouble at all, Queen Elsa. Let's get down to business, shall we?" Kirk replied.

"Of course."

* * *

Meanwhile, Jack was in the library, reading some books.

"I don't get it. How would Shylock get that one pound of flesh from Antonio?"

Just then, he heard some knocks on the door. He got up immediately and answered the door.

"Oh hey, guys. What's up?"

"Actually, Jack. We should be asking you what is up," pointed out Anna.

"Huh? I don't get it."

"Jack, are you in love with Elsa?" interrogated the couple.

Jack immediately got flustered. "W-what? W-w-what makes you think that?"

"You seemed pretty upset and jealous when Elsa told you that the prince might be a potential suitor," Kristoff confirmed.

"S-so? It doesn't affect me. Why would you guys think that information would upset me?"

"Because you care about Elsa a lot, more than a friend would. And you want to be the one to be with her, not just some random prince. You try your best to hide your jealousy, but I can see it clearly. Admit it, Jack. You love Elsa." Anna attested.

That armor-piercing statement was enough to convince Jack to reveal his true feeling for Elsa.

"You see right through me, Anna. I love Elsa. I'm in love with Elsa."

Anna then snapped out of serious mode. "See, that wasn't so hard, was it?"

"Admitting my love for her to you guys was hard. It'll be even harder if I tell Elsa herself," Jack responded.

"Are you afraid that Elsa will reject you?" Kristoff raised a question.

"I am very afraid of that. I mean; I do play a lot of pranks on her and trick her. There's a slim chance that she'll accept my feelings."

"Jack, just because you like to tease Elsa doesn't mean that she won't ever trust you. You've protected countless children from Pitch and you care for the people around you. Elsa has seen all that and admires what you do. You're a good guy for her and she'd be the luckiest girl if you're her boyfriend," insisted Anna as she patted his shoulder.

"You have a point there; I think I would be a pretty decent boyfriend, although I'll be the lucky one if I get to be with her. But there will be no word of this to Elsa, please. If anyone's telling her, it's me."

"Got it. No word of this to Elsa," Kristoff and Anna saluted in unison.

* * *

"…And that's what I can do for Arendelle if you consider my offer," Kirk concluded after explaining to Elsa. Elsa was smiling awkwardly since he was very detailed about the sharp weapons Daggeron was known for.

"Well, I do appreciate your contribution of weaponry to the royal army, however, I'm frightened about its ways of being used."

"Why? Our swords, daggers, and blades are the sharpest in the land. You can poke an enemy in the neck and he'll spurt out blood."

"…I don't think I needed to know that."

Suddenly, one of Kirk's bodyguards returned from the outside and whispered something. The prince's temper was immediately triggered.

"What the fuck? Who the hell would do that?"

Elsa was appalled at Kirk's sudden swearing. It's like there was a switch that was turned on inside that went from "fairly decent guy" to "hair-trigger tempered young man".

"Um, Prince Kirk? Is something the matter?"

"Some teenage dirtbags vandalized my ship and they're going to pay with their blood!" grumbled Kirk as he drew his sword from its holster.

"Whoa! Hold on, Prince Kirk! There's no need to solve it this way, let me handle this!" Elsa protested.

"You don't understand, Queen Elsa. My father told me that if anyone were to disrespect me, then they're gonna get disrespected back. And boy, they will be disrespected. I once gave a man a stab to the shoulder when I was twelve because he pushed me. "

"That's terrible! Hurting someone for such a petty problem is not a good reason, Prince Kirk!" she ranted.

"Well, in Daggeron, it is, " he boasted.

"Well, this is not Daggeron, this is Arendelle. And as long as you are here, you will respect its rules!" Elsa shouted at him.

* * *

Jack, Kristoff and Anna heard Elsa as she shouted as they passed the halls. They quickly sensed that something wasn't right.

"Elsa!" the three said in unison as they burst into the chamber, finding Elsa trying to wrestle the blade away from Kirk.

"What do you think you're doing to my sister, you jackass?" Anna screamed at the mad prince, as Kristoff held onto her so she wouldn't do anything drastic.

"Just a little scuffle. Nothing to see here, " Kirk stated with a deadpan expression.

"You're holding a sword dangerously close to Elsa's neck! What do you mean there's nothing to see?" Kristoff furrowed his eyebrows.

"Look, this isn't any of your business! Go away!" the unstable prince ordered.

Just then, Jack shot an ice beam at Kirk's hand, which froze his hand made him lose his grip.

"What the— You! You did this to me!" the mad prince pointed to Elsa.

"It wasn't me. It was Jack Frost," Elsa said as she pointed to the door

"Jack Frost?" Kirk turned his head as she pointed towards the door. He saw Jack, all smug and full of tranquil fury.

"That's right, jerk. That was me," Jack smirked.

"You…I'll kill you…"

"Try me."

"Jack, no! This isn't your business! You'll get hurt because of me!" Elsa protested, trying to make him stop.

"I'm a Guardian. It's my job to protect the people I care about, including you, Elsa, so this is my business. And I can't live with myself if anything bad happens to you," Jack responded to her which made Elsa's heart pound faster.

"Jack…"

"Aww, how sweet, let's see if you like it when I slice him!" Kirk yelled as he picked up his sword with his unfrozen hand and charged at Jack.

"No!" Elsa exclaimed as she built a wall of very hard blocks of ice, which Kirk bumped into and sent his sword flying. Unfortunately, the blade went Elsa's way and lacerated her bicep. It wasn't fatal, but it started to bleed. Elsa immediately put her hand over it to stop the bleeding.

Anna's inner wrestler unlocked in her and she pushed the prince to the ground and started kicking him.

"That's for cutting my sister!" Another kick. "And that's for trying to stab Jack!" She kicked him one more time. "And that's for the fact that I don't like you!"

"Anna, I think he's had enough," Jack said as Anna gave her last kick. Anna stopped, but not before giving him a death glare.

"You are never to enter Arendelle again, Prince Kirk, " Elsa declared while still holding her arm. Jack immediately went to her side and began to escort her out of the room.

"Anna. Kristoff. Please escort our guest out of here," Elsa requested before leaving.

"With pleasure," Kristoff grinned whilst cracking his knuckles. The Prince of Daggeron gulped.

* * *

Up in Elsa's bedroom, Jack found a bottle of rubbing alcohol, cotton, and some bandages inside a drawer.

"Don't worry, this will only sting a little," Jack assured as he dabbed some alcohol on the cotton and rubbed it on Elsa's wound.

The young queen winced a little, but felt much better after a few rubbings. He then wrapped the bandage around the bicep to make sure it would fully heal.

"There. That should do it."

"You didn't have to do this for me, Jack."

"I wanted to. You got hurt defending me."

"It was worth it. After what you've done and what you've said, how could I not defend you? Besides, you always want to protect me. It's about time I returned the favor."

Elsa was reaching for Jack's hand, but before she could, Jack wordlessly wrapped his arms around her and embraced her. Elsa, though blushing, returned this gesture. As she held him, she thought to herself.

"No matter how many layers of tricks, jokes, and pranks you have on you, I know that you're a good person, Jack Frost. The more I'm around you, the more I want to be close to you. I want to keep holding onto you and maybe even kiss you one day….

….

…I think I'm in love with you, Jack. You're the first person I've ever felt this way about. You're my first love. So, I hope I'm your first love, too."

* * *

Back to the present, Elsa and Jack were under the covers of the bed, holding a gaze toward one another.

"Every day, you somehow manage to be more beautiful than you were the previous day," Jack flirted as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"You're such a tease, Jack," a flustered Elsa shifted her eyes to the side, avoiding eye contact.

"Admit it, you love it when I tease you."

"Only because it makes me feel sexy."

"You've always been sexy; someone just needed to point that out."

"And that someone is you, my first love."

Jack smiled and kissed Elsa lovingly. His cupped his hand on Elsa's face and said:

"You're mine too."

* * *

**Author's note:**

**- I'll probably write either a pregnancy story or a wedding story, but not quite yet. **

**- I'm in need of plot suggestions, so you may do so. It will help a lot.**


End file.
